


(fanart) Puppy!Liam

by fuluoliang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, puppy!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is an adorable overenthusiastic puppy. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(fanart) Puppy!Liam




End file.
